


My love

by Lave9281kk



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frigga loves Loki, Loki loves Frigga, Mamma's boy, Parent/Child Incest, Twisted love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Summary: Frigga loves her youngest more than everyone and everything. And she will do anything to keep him happy.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	My love

Frigga's eyes found Loki again. He was talking to a pretty maiden making her blush. But occasionally his eyes will wander to his mother. She knew what he wants from her. She knew that he had felt this way even in his teenager years. Knew that no maidens made him happy. Because all he wanted was his mother. Oh her poor child. She knew that he will never approach her with his feelings. Will never ask her to open her legs for him. Her sweet boy had learned to live with the pain. But it breaks her heart to see him suffering. It was no secret to anyone that Frigga loves her youngest the most. When Odin brought a newborn jotun to her Frigga's heart went for him. She took the baby in her arms and held him close. Using her seidr to bring forth her milk. She loved him from the moment her eyes fell on him. 

Frigga knows that no matter how hard Odin tries to hide Loki's parentage from him her son will find out about it one day. And it pains her to think about it. She knew Loki well. He will be heartbroken. When the day comes Frigga doesn't want him to doubt her love for him. So since day one Frigga made sure that Loki's every wish was fulfilled. She had never denied him anything. She made sure that Loki never felt unhappy. But now all her efforts are being wasted. Beacuse her son doesn't have the one thing he wants. She watched Loki saying his goodbye to the maiden and walking away. Eventhough he kept a neutral face his eyes were filled with sadness and longing sending a stabbing pain through Frigga's heart.

Days passed by and Frigga watched Loki suffering in silence. Hiding his pain from everyone putting on a happy charade. She watched how none of his lovers could make him happy. And Frigga suffered with him. 

One day Frigga decided enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore. She will give Loki what his heart really want. In the middle of the night Frigga made her way to Loki's chambers. Wearing a green night gown, Loki's color. When she neared his chambers Frigga saw a blonde maiden walking out of his chambers. Her dress and hair in disarray. Frigga steadied her breath and hid in the shadows. When the girl was long gone Frigga went to Loki's chambers knocking on the door.

After sometime the doors opened. Loki stood before her in a loose trousers which sat low on his hips. She traced the black hairs starting from below his navel and disappearing into his trousers. She entered the chambers and closed the door behind her.  
" Mother' Loki said.  
His eyes were burning with desire. Frigga took his face in her palms.  
" Loki" she whispered.  
After that there was no questions and answers. Loki was on her the next second. Pressing his lips on to hers. Kissing her with wild passion and hunger. Frigga reciprocated with her all love. She wanted to make him see how much she loved him. So he will never question her feelings.  
With a loud moan Loki separated their lips. He scooped her into his arms. Carrying her to the bed in bridal style. And laid her down gently. Frigga sat down and removed her gown. Baring her body for him. Loki took in her form with his eyes alight with love and passion. Frigga smiled at him. Inviting him to the bed with her hands stretched towards him. Loki climbed on the bed settling between her legs. They kissed again. Their hands mapping out each others body. Loki's lips traveled to her neck. Kissing and nipping all the way down. Frigga cradled his head on her hands. Holding her baby close.  
He was sucking on her neck. Leaving bruises. He caught her skin between his teeth bit down first gently then he gave her a hard bite. Then used his tongue to soften the pain. Frigga placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Watching him with adoration. Loki mapped her skin with his mouth from her neck to her chest. He peppered her breasts with kisses. Then took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking like a hungry babe. Frigga held him close like she did when he was a babe suckling on her teats for nourishment. Her heart swelled with love for her son. Loki kept switching between her nipples. He licked and sucked on them for his hearts content. Then he made his way to her cunt. Licking and kissing all the way. Placing tender kisses upon her belly. Frigga's eyes filled with tears. He thought it was the belly that carried him. Her poor child. Frigga bit her lips so her sobs won't come out when he placed gentle loving kisses on her stretch marks thinking some of them was on her body because of him. Then his mouth was on her cunt. Loki licked a long strip from her slit to her clit. Then wrapping his mouth around the bundle of nerves. Sucking it into his mouth making her shiver. Loki slowly put two fingers into her cunt and started thrusting. Frigga writhed under him. Loki worshipping her like a goddess. His eyes full of love for her. She started moaning when he hit her g spot. Loki added a third finger to her cunt at her reaction and in no time Frigga was cuming clenching down on Loki's fingers. When her orgasm stopped Loki started licking her clean. Then showered her lower body in kisses. 

Frigga placed her hands on his shoulders slowly pulling him up. Then gently pushed him onto his back Loki going down willingly. Then she unlaced his trousers taking them off. Oh her boy was big. His giant blood has blessed him where it matters. Frigga took him to her mouth relishing the soft noises that passed his lips. She bobbed her head up and down trying to take him fully into her mouth and failing. Then she just licked his shaft. From the base to the tip covering it in saliva. Then Frigga straddled him guiding his tip into her opening. Wincing slightly when it stretched her to maximum. But she paid no mind to the pain lowering herself into him. Loki's face was filled with pleasure and Frigga smiled softly. When she took all of him into her Loki's eyes was filled with wonder. He slowly caressed her hips. Frigaa groaned at feeling fully stuffed. Relishing in the feeling of having him inside her. The fact that Loki was not of her womb always saddened her. But now her baby was inside her filling her so beautifully. Frigga leaned down and they shared a tender kiss. Then she started moving slowly. Feeling him moving inside her. Loki reached for her right breast and she guided him to her nipple. He sucked hungrily making her moan. Firgga increased her speed Loki catching upto her. Meeting her with his own hard thrusts.  
Frigga held Loki close to her chest willing away her pain when the head of his cock started to hit her cervix. It was like he was trying to get into her womb. Trying to get into a place he never resided. Soon the room filled with the sound of fucking. Loki started stroking het clit and Frigga felt orgasm building up inside her despite the painful thrust against her cervix. With a particularly hard suck from his mouth on her breast Frigga came with his name on her lips. Loki kept thrusting into her chasing for his pleasure. Frigga clenched and unclenched around him. After a five more thrust Loki came hard biting down on Frigga's shoulder pumping his cum directly into her womb. Frigga let out sob when she felt his seed filling her. His cum now filling the place he never filled.  
When he came down from his high Loki rolled them over hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Frigga cradled him in her hands humming a lullaby. Loki slowly drifted off into sleep his heart content and with a satisfied expression on his face. Through out the night his cock rested inside her vagina while both of them slept holding each other tight.


End file.
